Integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing often includes chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) processing operations in which chemical slurries and polish heads are applied to IC wafers. To facilitate control of movement and pressure during such operations, a wafer is typically supported by a CMP pad bonded to a platen. After a CMP pad reaches its useful lifetime, it is separated from the platen and replaced.